Transformers: The Smallville Situation
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: The sound of another explosion and the roof being ripped off droned out the reply. The force knocked everyone off there feet. They looked up in time to see a large cannot aimed at them and the glowing red eyes of the thing it was attached to.  Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Not the Sequal but takes place in the same story line as Transformers: The Atlantis Factor. You don't have to and it is not nessecary to read it first. But this story does take place about two months later.

It's set a year after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and somewhere in Season Five of Smallville.

The story is also slightly an AU. Lex and Clark are still friends, both Lana and Chloe know Clark's secret, and she is still in Smallville but Lois is not present in this story.

I am once agian using Botosphere's story kindship so once agian I also thank Botosphere for the use of their idea in the fanfiction Kinship. The idea belongs to them. I will also make some small refrences to their story and would recomend it to anyone. the story also has a segual called 'The Ties that Bind'.

**Without futher adou, the Prologue.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

He should have seen this coming. He should have known it was going to end this way. Nothing ever ended right.

Another explosion echoed and part of the barn was destroyed with it. Bumblebee tackled the Decepticon closest to the house. There were three of them and only one of him; he wasn't going to last long. Ironhide was still hours away and the rest were even further. He was happy he paid a little attention to Ratchet when he was fussing about medical stuff or Lex would have already bled to death.

"Sam, we need to get out of here."

"We're safest here, in one place."

"Sam!"

"Aunt Martha, please trust me," pleaded Sam.

"She's right, we have to go."

"Lex is wounded, and there is no way we can take on something nearly seventy feet taller than we are. We are safest here."

"Young man, I don't know what is going on, but I know you are somehow involved. We've got what looks like four giant robots trying to kill us and you want us to sit here?"

"Three."

"What?"

"There are only three."

"I may be freaked out, but Mr. Kent's right. I counted four."

"There are only three," repeated Sam.

The sound of another explosion and the roof being ripped off droned out the reply. The force knocked everyone off there feet. They looked up in time to see a large cannot aimed at them and the glowing red eyes of the thing it was attached to.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review, pretty please?<p>

Any information about where this story takes place is at the top so if you interested, check it out.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about not updating sooner; I've been working on my other fanfiction. Alright; I don't remember what i said before but this takes place about five or so month after Transformers: the Atlantis Factor. This series should lead up to some massive crossover with an assortment of things and a awesome plot that i have no idea about so ideas would be appropriated.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Sam really didn't know what his mother was thinking sometimes. Here he is, in the middle of collage and his mom decides he needs to take a trip across the country. Well, that was not entirely accurate. He was in-between semesters. He had a little over a month before his classes in the new semester started. He had been thinking about going over to the base but then his mom calls and says she's been in touch with her cousin, the one who lived on a farm, and she'd love to have Sam over. Apparently he and her son, whom he didn't know she had, were almost the same age. Hell, he didn't even know she was married.

The two had been close growing up and on the couple of occasions he had seen her at family reunions she was alone. He didn't even know where the farm was, he'd have to stop and get directions.

* * *

><p>The day progresses normally For Clark Kent, Farm boy extraordinaire. He got up, did his chores at a blinding speed, ate breakfast and had a couple of hour before class. He usually spent them at the Tailon or at Lex's mansion. About ten till eleven he left the Tailon and spent toward college.<p>

When he got back from class both his parents were sitting at the counter, which was the first clue that something wasn't normal.

"Welcome home son."

"What's wrong?"

"My cousin called today, and she wanted her son to come and visit us;" answered his mom, "I told her it was alright."

"Which cousin?"

"Judy."

"Cousin Judy has a son? I didn't even know she was married?"

"Neither did I," admitted his dad, "Now Clark, he's going to be over here for three weeks, during that time you need to be careful."

"I know dad," said Clark, "I'll look both ways before I do anything.

"It more than just that," replied Jonathan, "with everything that's happens in Smallville its going to be even harder."

"Your father's right, honey," agreed Martha, "Judy is a little…odd and here son seems more down to earth but if he finds out, I don't know what will happen."

"I'll keep a low profile, and if something does happen Lana and Chloe can run damage control."

"Hopefully, nothing will and maybe you and Sam can find something you both have in common."

* * *

><p>Sam finally hit town about eight-thirty the next morning; Bumblebee had driven through the night so he didn't have to stop at some cheap motel. He had passes a sign that said: Welcome to Smallville, Meteor capital of the World. This led the yellow scout to check out Google. Apparently there had been two meteor showers in Smallville over the past twenty years. The town had been decimated both times. Sam's weirdo meter should have spiked then but he just ignored it. He pulled into a little place called the Tailon, it smelled like a coffee chop. Good, he needed coffee.<p>

"Be back in a few minutes Bee."

"Aye, Aye Captain," barked over the radio.

Sam chuckled as he got out. He walked into the place and sucked in the pleasant aroma of the different coffees mixing together. The place was homey; it also had an Egyptian theme to it. He took a seat on the far side of the counter. The girl behind the bar was talking to another man who was sitting at the other side of the bar. He said something and she looked over at Sam. She quickly moved over to him.

"Hello, and Welcome to the Tailon. What would you like today?"

"Espresso," said Sam. "And maybe some directions," he added before she walked off.

She laughed and went to the back of the counter to get his coffee. When she returned she sat it down in front of him.

"Now, about those directions?"

"Oh yeah," said Sam, but he took a drink of the coffee before he said anything else. He looked at her name tag before continuing, "You make good coffee Ms, Lang."

"Thanks you, but please, call me Lana."

"Sam," the two shook hands and Sam continued again, "I'm looking for the Kent farm."

"Just go strait out of town and you'll reach it. It's about fifteen miles out."

Sam thanked her, finished his coffee and pained for it. He left Lana a nice tip too; she really did make good coffee.

He jumped in his car and headed out of town.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since his mom had told him about his cousin's visit. Clark was doing his chores. He did them every morning but today was a Saturday, so he didn't have class. Lex had invited him over for the afternoon. He was headed back to the barn when he heard the car. The dirt it kicked up appeared over the hill before it did. He was tempted to say the car belonged to Lex but he knew Lex didn't own a car that looked like that. It was yellow with black racing stripes.<p>

The yellow car slowed as it got closer to the farm's driveway. Clark was a little surprised when it pulled in. The car drove slowly and parked on the other side of his dad's blue truck. He walked over to the front gate. A teen, about his age climbed out and slug a backpack over his shoulder. He looked around before he spotted Clark and walked over to him.

Sam liked the farm instantly. It was a quiet place away from people. He walked over to the kid, who was about his age.

"Hey, is Martha Kent here?"

"Yeah, Mom's in the house," answered Clark, "Clark Kent, her son."

"Sam Witwicky, her cousin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The two boys shook hands over the gate. Clark figured she had heard the car pull up because his mom was coming down the stairs of the house. Clark stepped out of the way as she opened the gate and hugged Sam. His dad had come over from the barn.

"Jonathan Kent," he said as he shook Sam's hand.

"Sam Witwicky."

"Come on in Sam, we were just about to have breakfast," smiled Martha.

Sam returned her smile and followed her and her family into the house. She asked Sam questions about how he'd been and how school was. He answered them while Clark and Jonathan listened.

* * *

><p>Clark left for Lex's at noon. He walked down the road until he was out of site before he used his super speed and quickly arrived at the mansion. When he was shown into the door he saw Lex sitting at his desk. He closed his laptop when he saw Clark.<p>

"Pool?"

"Sure."

Clark tossed Lex a pool cue after he finished setting up the balls.

"Did your guest arrive safely?" asked Lex as he watched Clark line up his shot.

"huh?"

"Someone came into the Tailon this morning looking for your farm, were you expecting company."

"I don't know who you saw but my mom's cousin's son, Sam, was coming over to visit. He's staying for the next three weeks."

"That's what Lana said his name was."

"Then it was probably him."

"More than likely," agreed Lex, "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Until two days ago, neaither did I," admitted Clark, "I knew cousin Judy, I met her when I was a kid but I never knew she was married or that she had son."

"Tell me about this cousin of yours."

"Well, he lives in Philadelphia where he goes to school. He's a student at Philadelphia University."

"That's an expensive school."

"Apparently he's got a full scholarship and I win."

"So is seems," acknowledged Lex as he studied the table, "best two out of three?"

Clark grinned. After another four games Clack looked at the clock, it was getting late. He said bye to Lex and left, before he walked out the door Lex told him to bring Sam with him next time after all any cousin of Clark Kent had to be an interesting person to meet.

* * *

><p>Don't know about you guys but i think this chapter is ok. I'll try to update this one more often unless another store steals my attention away.<p>

Please leave me a review.

Check out what i said at the top if your confused about a time line.


End file.
